op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiruko Yuishi
Appearance General Appearance Hiruko usually wears a black coat with a nice pair of black pants. Sometimes he just wears his pants as he likes to present his well-trained upper body. As already mentioned, all the years of training made Hiruko's body pretty resistent and pretty much muscular. His muscles doesn't stand out though as he stands on 6'3". Hiruko has got an oval face with a pretty normal mouth and nose. His eyes are very bright and can show his emotions quite good. His hairs are spiky and diamond-whiteish as that's the most outstanding aspect of his body. Still the most outstanding thing for himself is his scary scar across the bottom of his face and his neck which comes from a clash with his father. Personality Hiruko has a pretty two-faced personality when it comes to almost everything. He can be cocky and arrogant at times but also very quite and calm. It always depends on the situation and his mood, but he mostly sticks to the cocky and arrogant personality, because it just fits best to him generally. What's quite stunning is his personality when it comes to fighting and training in general. He isn't cocky but just quite and calm. He concentrates every millisecond and is also very obedient. Character Background Hiruko's life wasn't paranormal but also not common. He lived in small village in the east blue with his father and grandfather. His mother passed away as he was very young. Hiruko's life was pretty strict and exhausting which was normal since his father and his grandfather were great swordsmen and both old pirates. They both went undercover as they just wanted to live a normal life, but they wanted to teach their one and only everything they knew about fighting especially sword fighting. It was quite stunning though. Hiruko loved to train with the sword and he didn't care if it was exhausting or anything like that. He always gave 100% and did everything he could. Breaks were a no go at already a very young age, being just 9. That was going until his 14th living year. Hiruko's two faced personality kicked in while in training which is pretty uncommon. It was just one training session though but he was lazy. His Father got angry and angrier and his anger couldn't resist. He striked the sword towards Hiruko but his grandfather saved Hiruko in time. Well, he still got the most remarkable wound and scar of his life going across his neck and face. Hiruko was continuing to train with his grandfather and couldn't even look his father in the face. He just continued to train with the sword, train his body and train the Wrist technique. As his grandfather thought he was ready, Hiruko started to discover the East Blue at the age of 19. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Fast Thinker # The best Training Mentality (He could train for a few days straight) # Never Giving Up Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name This special sword style hasn't really got a name as it's a self-made idea from Hiruko's father. This technique requires a lot of wrist training which could take over 5 years to just do it and another 10 years to master. The user flicks his wrist to the right or to the left while having the sword in the hand and then strikes towards his opponent. This needs a lot of concentration and is just reliable on strength. Speed has nothing to do with this. The sudden flick with his wrist creates more pressure in his hand or wrist which means his strike has more impact than a normal strike. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.